pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Stewart (poet)
Susan Stewart (born 1952) is an American poet, academic, and literary critic. Life Stewart earned a B.A. in English and anthropology from Dickinson College, an M.F.A. in poetics from Johns Hopkins University, and a Ph.D. in folklore from the University of Pennsylvania. She teaches the history of poetry, aesthetics, and the philosophy of literature, most recently at Princeton University.Susan Stewart, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Mar. 9, 2015. Her poems have appeared in many journals including: American Poetry Review, Paris Review, Poetry, Tri-Quarterly, Gettysburg Review, Harper's, Georgia Review, Ploughshares, and Beloit Poetry Journal. In the late 2000s she collaborated with composer James Primosch on a song cycle commissioned by the Chicago Symphony that premiered in the fall of 2009. She has served on the judging panel of the Wallace Stevens Award on 6 occasions. Recognition In 2005 Stewart was elected a Chancellor of the Academy of American Poets and a member of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences.http://english.princeton.edu/poetry/faculty/susan-stewart/ Awards * Lila Wallace Individual Writer's Award, a Readers' Digest Writer's Award * 2 National Endowment for the Arts grants * 1986 Guggenheim Fellowship http://www.gf.org/fellows/14206-susan-a-stewart * 1995 Pew Fellowships in the Arts http://www.pcah.us/fellowships/artist-profile/1995-susan-stewart/ * 1997 MacArthur Foundation Fellowship * 2003 Christian Gauss Award for Literary Criticism from Phi Beta Kappa, for Poetry and the Fate of the Senses * 2003 National Book Critics Circle Award, for Columbarium * 2004 Truman Capote Award for Literary Criticism for Poetry and the Fate of the Senses ''http://www.princeton.edu/main/news/archive/S07/36/94C60/index.xml?section= Publications Poetry *''Yellow Stars and Ice. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1981. *''The Hive: Poems''. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1987. *''The Forest''. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1995. *''Columbarium''. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2003. *''Red Rover''. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2008. Non-fiction *''Nonsense: Aspects of intertextuality in folklore and literature''. Baltimore, MD: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1979. *''Crimes of Writing: Problems in the containment of repression''. New York: Oxford University Press, 1991. *''On Longing: Narratives of the miniature, the gigantic, the souvenir, and the collection''. Durham, NC: Duke University Press, 1993. *''Poetry and the Fate of the Senses''. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2002. *''The Open Studio: Essays on art and aesthetics''. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2005. *''The Poet's Freedom: A notebook on making''. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2011. Translated *Euripides, Andromache (translated with Wesley Smith). Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 2001. *Scipione, Poesie e prose = Poetry and Prose Milan: Charla, 2001. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Susan Stewart, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 9, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets *List of literary critics References Notes External links ;Poems *"Wings" *Susan Stewart at The Poetry Center (profile & 3 poems) *Susan Stewart profile & 5 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Susan Stewart b. 1952 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video *Susan Stewart at PennSound *Susan Stewart at YouTube ;Books *Susan Stewart at Amazon.com ;About *Bio and additional info from Pew Fellowship *Susan Stewart at Princeton University Category:1952 births Category:American poets Category:Dickinson College alumni Category:American literary critics Category:Living people Category:MacArthur Fellows Category:Johns Hopkins University alumni Category:University of Pennsylvania alumni Category:Princeton University faculty Category:Pew Fellows in the Arts Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American academics